Memorias
by ShizuNight
Summary: Porque ese recuerdo quedó grabado en su memoria, a pesar de que él ya no está aquí. [¡Celebremos el Gale! junto al foro: Cannon Island]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este ¿Drabble? o ¿One Shot?, participa de la celebración Gale, del foro Cannon Island.

 **Escena** : Levy y Gajeel (junto a los exceeds) van al acuario.

 **Tiempo** : OVA 5, Fairy Tail.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Original, posibles spoilers.

 **Punto de Vista:** Levy Mcgarden.

* * *

 **Memorias**

- _Alegría_ \- Ese era el sentimiento que sentía en aquellos momentos, nos encontrábamos juntos en el Parque Acuático, ya que Erza se empeñó en tomar un breve descanso, era el tercer día de las batallas y creo que todos merecíamos esto.

No sabes lo feliz que me hacia tu presencia. Cuando Happy mencionó que podíamos ir a ese acuario, tú te negaste y te hiciste el que no querías ir pero a final de cuentas, terminamos yendo nosotros cinco: Happy, Charle, Lily, tú y yo.

Era muy divertido observar la cara de sorprendido que ponías cuando veías a los diferentes peces que habían. Con solo verte contento, mi día era perfecto.

Ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada de ti, desde lo que ocurrió cuando estábamos en la Isla Tenrou, cuando me protegiste de ese miembro de Grimoire Heart. En ese momento supe que te amaba, a pesar de que al principio te odie por lo que me hiciste cuando eras parte de Phantom Lord, con el tiempo puede descubrir tu verdadera forma de ser. Aquella frialdad que mostrabas, tan solo era una máscara que ocultaba tus verdaderos sentimientos. En realidad eras alguien que se preocupaba por su amigos, aunque a tú manera. Y eso era lo que más amaba de ti.

Unos de los momentos más divertidos que vivimos fue cuando Happy aceptó ayudar a alimentar a los peces, se notaba desde lejos que solo quería comérselos. Cuando empezó esa función y los diferentes pececitos salieron, todos empezamos a alimentarlos pero ocurrieron unos inconvenientes por culpa del pequeño exceed azul y casi no salimos vivos de ahí. Ese pez gigante quiso comernos.

 _Sin duda fue un momento muy especial._

Luego de eso, algunos desastres y momentos incómodos sucedieron. Y el maestro tuvo que pagar los daños que cometió Natsu. Pero no creo que eso haya dañado nuestro día, más bien, lo hizo mucho más especial.

Días después, ganamos los Grandes Juegos mágicos, lastimosamente los dragones atacaron aquel día y debo decirte que tuve mucho miedo de perderte. Pero no fue así, ya que al final Fairy Tail logró vencer y tú estabas a salvo. La fiesta en el Castillo Mercurio fue hermosa, y aunque sabía que tendríamos más problemas en el futuro, quería pensar que nada lograría separarnos.

Pero el destino nos juega mala pasadas, primero fue la batalla contra Tártaros, luego la separación del gremio y debo admitir que me sentí muy feliz cuando me invitaste a ir contigo para entrar como un miembro de la guardia del consejo, luego de 1 año, nos volvimos a encontrar con nuestros amigos y reconstruimos el gremio. Y la batalla contra Álvarez llegó, fuimos divididos en equipos y a mí me tocó contigo. Batallas pasaron y logramos vencerlas, sin embargo… sin embargo sucedió lo que más temía, te perdí, a pesar de que juré protegerte como tú me protegías a mí. Fallé.

Al final, me agradeciste y hasta confesaste que me amabas, dijiste que pensabas en un futuro donde tenías una familia conmigo. Eso me alegro e intente ir a salvarte por última vez pero Lily apareció atrás mío y me detuvo. Le dijiste que jurada que me regresaría al gremio sana y salva. Mis lágrimas salían y tú también lloraste, porque sabias que este era tu fin, nuestro fin.

Y al final, solo quedan los recuerdos que tuvimos y la imagen de tu rostro asombrado en aquel acuario, quedará siempre en mi memoria. Al igual que en mi corazón.

Y lo diré por última vez, antes de que tú perdida sea definitiva.

 _Te amo, Gajeel._

* * *

 **Rincón de la Autora:**

Bueno, aquí mi reto que prometí. En serio, no pude evitar poner esto, aún me encuentro afectada por la muerte de Gajeel, aunque tengo la esperanza de que regrese tal y como lo han hecho algunos personajes de FT.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen unos humildes Review.

Sayonara

 **Fansnaruhina_love2**


End file.
